New Directions à Poudlard
by Winpartium
Summary: Nom de merde ? Je sais, mais cette fanfic sera sur les New Directions dès leur première année à Poudlard après 30 ans de la Guerre. Nouveaux couples, nouveau contexte, que ce passera-t-il au sein de la chorale de Poudlard ?
1. Chapter 1

Salut les gens !

J'ai vraiment eu envie de commencer un crossover Poudlard et New Directions, Harry Potter et Glee étant mes histoires préférées, et je ne sais pas ce que je pouvais faire sans ces deux éléments dans ma vie... Mais revenons-en ici. J'ai 13 ans, je ne suis pas un pro, mais je veux vraiment essayer d'écrire une fanfiction, alors donnez-moi des conseils, et dîtes ce qui ne va pas, et n'oubliez surtout pas de reviewer après avoir lu, ça motive de voir qu'il y a des lecteurs actifs qui nous lisent... Bref, cette fiction commence après 30 ans de la guerre, normalement les "nouvelle génération" comme les fils de Hinny et Romione ont eu leurs diplômes si je ne me trompe pas, mais il y aura toujours McGonnagal comme directrice, Neville en botanique, très prochainement Will en botanique, Emma comme conseillère et Horace Slughorn comme prof de Potions. Je compte même inclure la mort de Slughorn dans l'histoire un peu plus tard, même si je déteste les morts (Cory... 3). Pour accélérer l'histoire, tous les membres des New Directions de la saison 2 + Blaine seront en même année. La partie que j'adore est la répartition, alors ce sera pour le chapitre suivant. La première année sera à 13 ans, donc, à la fin de leur première année, ils en auront 14. Il y aura les questionnements sur les orientations sexuelles et les couples très différents. Je préviens aussi que j'updaterai la fiction chaque semaine, ou chaque deux semaines parfois. Maintenant, je vous laisse lire l'entrée un peu courte et... citronnée.

* * *

Prologue ~

Il était à l'intérieure se sa femme, très bien protégé. Il poussait des gémissements de plaisir intense, sa tête rejetée en arrière, tout en caressant les seins de son amante Emma Schuester. Il regarda l'heure sur sa commode de nouveau professeur à Poudlard, la plus prestigieuse école de sorciers, où travaillait déjà sa femme depuis quelques années comme conseillère diplômée du Ministère. Après des études approfondies en métamorphose, William Schuester fût accepté il y a deux mois pour le poste de professeur de cette même matière et comme directeur du nouveau club de chorale qui sera en compétition contre les chorales de tout le pays (écoles moldues y compris, ce qui est de la pure nouveauté). Il pensa au banquet qui aura lieu dans 10 minutes et ne se sentit même pas perdre petit à petit son érection après avoir éjaculé dans sa capote. Sa femme, haletante, le remarqua et s'affala sur le torse bronzé aux traits bien musclés de son amour. Tout en caressant ses cheveux roux, Will se leva, et s'habilla correctement d'une robe de sorcier appropriée après avoir bu une gorgée d'eau et faire disparaître la capote et toute trace mouillée sur son lit. Lui et sa femme prêts pour le banquet de rentrée, ils sortirent de l'appartement de Will et se dirigèrent vers la fameuse Grande Salle, Will, n'en croyant pas les yeux. Oui, lui, enfin professeur à Poudlard, le seul endroit où il s'est vraiment senti comme chez lui. Il était heureux de retrouver ses professeurs quand il était élève ici, il était heureux de transmettre le savoir à des jeunes élèves avides d'en apprendre plus (ou pas). Il s'assied sur la longue table réservée pour les professeurs, et attendit 5 minutes avant ques les élèves de deuxième à septième année entrèrent dans la salle en la remplissant du tumulte de leurs conversations excitées après sûrement deux mois de séparation pour la plupart d'entre eux. Une fois les élèves assis et tus, les grandes portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent de nouveau, laissant entrer une file de jeunes sorciers de 13 ans. C'étaient les premières années. Ils entrèrent d'un pas timide et avancèrent entre les quatre tables des maisons de Poudlard (Serdaigle, Poufsouffle, Serpentard et Gryffondor), quelques uns en trébuchant dans leurs capes trop longues ou tout simplement non habitués à tant de regards projetés vers eux. Les élèves suivaient le professeur Neville Londubat, le professeur de botanique, qui avança dignement devant la table des professeurs où se trouvaient déjà un tabouret en bois et dessus, un chapeau qui paraissait très vieux et poussiéreux. Le professeur Londubat tira de sa poche une longue liste et dit aux élèves : " Vous allez vous asseoir sur ce tabouret lorsque je citerai votre nom, et ce sera le Choixpeau magique qui fera le choix de votre maison. " A peine a-t-il terminé qu'un grande ouverture apparut dans le chapeau, à la grande surprise des premières années, une surprise qui s'accentua lorsque le Choixpeau lui-même commença à réciter une chanson où il expliqua tout. Une fois sa chanson terminée, un tonnerre d'applaudissements se répandit dans la Grande Salle puis Le professeur Londubat ouvrit la bouche pour citer le premier élève.

* * *

C'est la première partie de l'histoire. Je souhaiterai vraiment que vous me donniez quelques idées pour les couples et les maisons, ce serait très aimable de votre part... Le premier chapitre dans une semaine ou dans deux semaines maximum.

Winpartium


	2. Chapter 2 : Répartition, partie 1

Bonjour !

Eh oui, je sais, pas la peine de me remercier, mais le chapitre arrive aujourd'huii ! Eh oui, merci pour vos reviews assez rapides, ça me tient à cœur que des gens puissent m'encourager. Pour vous répondre, eh bien, les couples gays/lesbiens ce sera pas pour tout de suite. Faudra attendre car... Même si des jeunes de 13 ans savent déjà s'ils sont gays ou hétéros... Je doute qu'ils oseront l'avouer et l'assumer tout de suite, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. J'ai toujours malheureusement besoin de trouver le personnage principal, un peu comme pour Rachel dans Glee. J'ai enfin décidé que ce sera Sam et Mercedes et ce depuis le prochain chapitre, j'ignore pourquoi. C'est juste que leur histoire dans la série a toujours éveillé ma curiosité, et puisque j'aime le couple Samcedes (le grand blond musclé mais pauvre qui est amoureux de la petite black enrobée du Glee Club, j'ai toujours adoré ça). Désolé si je vais me tromper de l'ordre alphabétique des élèves mais je fais de mon mieux ! Allons-y.

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Répartition, partie 1

Les élèves frémirent de peur et d'anxiété. Oui, c'est le mot. Des idées sombres traversaient leurs têtes. Et si leur nom n'est pas dans la liste ? Et si un accident se produit et que toute cette foule qui les fixe d'un oeil avide se moque de l'hilarité ce qui se passerait ? Alors qu'il pensaient à des cauchemars pareils, le professeur Londubat ouvrit sa bouche et commença à nommer les élèves. Un par un, ils s'assirent sur le tabouret et une fois le chapeau sur leur tête, ce dernier annonçait la maison d'une voix forte et le jeune sorcier se dirigeait vers la table qui correspond à sa maison qui sera à présent sa deuxième famille. Neville Londubat cita :

-Abrams, Artie !

Un garçons avec des lunettes épaisses et des cheveux soigneusement coiffés s'avança avec difficulté, et trébucha, à l'hilarité générale. Il se releva, rougissant, mais se répétant à l'intérieur que personne ne connaissait son histoire.

Artie était un fils de moldu qui avait passé la moitié de sa vie en fauteuil, après son accident de voiture qu'il a eu à 6 ans. Et qu'était sa joie lorsque le professeur Londubat lui-même débarqua chez eux avec une allure de savant et expliqua tout à la famille Abrams, en assurant qu'Artie pourra marcher avant le début de l'année scolaire à Poudlard. En effet, il fût envoyé, en Août, à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste où, de quelques coups de baguettes magiques, ses jambes paralysées depuis des années se remirent à bouger ! Quel miracle ! Mais il avait encore du mal à s'y faire? En tout cas, tout était trop beau et ça va durer !

"_Je ne vois aucun doute en ce qui concerne ta maison, mon cher. SERDAIGLE !"_

Artie se dirigea vers la table des Serdaigle avec un grand sourire.

-Anderson, Blaine !

Un petit garçon se sépara de la lignée des première années et se dirigea vers le tabouret. Il attira le regard d'un petit garçon à l'air fragile qui tenait la main d'un grand dadet assez gros à côté de lui. C'était Kurt Hummel, et ses petits yeux bleus encore larmoyants suivirent Blaine Anderson, déjà assis sur le tabouret, et une fois le Choixpeau sur ses cheveux bourrés de gel, ce dernier commença à étudier sa personnalité. "- _Sais-tu que je veux être à Poufsouffle, chapeau ?_

_-Je vois une très grande loyauté... Tu aimes qu'on soit fier de toi, intéressent..._

_-Et heu, ça veut dire quoi ?_

_- POUFSOUFFLE !"_

Blaine enleva le Choixpeau lui-même de sa tête et se dirigea en sautillant presque vers la table des Poufsouffle où il s'assit pendant que ses camarades l'acclamèrent avec des applaudissements assourdissants.

-Berry, Rachel !

Une petite fille, très petite fille (sûrement la plus petite dans cette salle), se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers le professeur avec un sourire, et le professeur Londubat déposé le Choixpeau sur sa tête : "_Eh Choixpeau, j'ai entendu dire que Barbra Streisand était à Poudlard ! C'est vrai ?_

_-Tu aimes défendre tes amis, et même les combattre s'il le faut... Beaucoup d'ambitions..._

_-Je veux être à la même maison de Barbra, Choixpeau ! C'est un ordre !_

_-Je vois beaucoup de créativité, de l'égoïsme aussi..._

_-Barbra, Barbra, Barbra, Barbra !_

_-Il y a beaucoup de courage en toi, ton coeur est fort, et même si tu pleures parfois, c'est pour une bonne cause, tu es une battante._

_-Barbra l'est aussi, n'est-ce pas ?_

_-GRYFFONDOR !"_

Rachel se leva du tabouret en rendant le chapeau au professeur Londubat puis se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondor, qui la félicitèrent avec de grands sourires. Son air de confusion disparût rapidement et elle rejoignit sa deuxième famille, comme il se doit de la nommer à présent.

-Chang, Michael !

Un jeune et grand asiatique à l'air timide s'avança, la tête, et il attira beaucoup une jolie petite blonde aux yeux verts. Une fois le Choixpeau sur ses cheveux...

"_Beaucoup de créativité... Beaucoup d'intelligence... Physique et mentale, très intéressent..._

_-..._

_-Un très bon danseur ! Tu as forgé ce don toi-même, impressionnant !_

_-..._

_-Il_ n'y_ a aucun doute, SERDAIGLE !"_

Michael 'Mike' enleva le CHoixpeau et se dirigea le plus vite possible vers les Serdaigle, d'un air heureux. Il ne s'attendait pas à quelque chose de différent après tout, sa famille entière étant déjà passé par Serdaigle.

-Cohen-Chang, Tina !

La deuxième asiatique s'assit sur le tabouret. C'était une fille gothique avec des mèches bleues, mais elle paraissait bien élevée et surtout très timide.

_"Je vois que tu es très réservée, jeune fille..._

_-Je sais, je sais que je suis différente, personne ne m'aime, je le sais. Je suis horrible et je ne suis pas courageuse._

_-Je trouve pourtant que Gryffondor serait la maison parfaite pour toi._

_-Quoi ?! Non, non, je me ridiculiserai là-bas ! Non, Poufsouffle me suffit..._

_-Êtes-vous sûre ?_

_-Oui !_

_-Pas moi..."_

Ce délire continua pendant 5 minutes, Tina se dévoilant ainsi la première à rester plus que 5 minutes sous le Choixpeau. Finalement, il s'écria : "_GRYFFONDOR!"_

Tine laissa échapper un sanglot mais personne ne le remarqua tant les applaudissements enthousiastes des Gryffondor était fort et bruyant. En les regardant, elle sourit pour la première fois de la soirée et partit s'asseoir à côté de Rachel Berry.

* * *

C'était peu, hein ? Je sais, pour quelques un c'est de la torture, mais je ne veux pas trop accélérer. Comme ça, vous, vous lisez, moi, j'analyse tout dans ma tête puis je rédige ! Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Je trouve le couple Quinn/Mike magnifique !

Winpartium


End file.
